


Peace

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He follows the dog all over the city, through the night and into the first small hours of dawn, when the sky is all pastels and watercolor, and the ground is cold beneath his bare feet.  It is nothing more than a homeless mutt, but he is drawn to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> _Have you ever stood alone?_  
>  Have you ever stood alone?  
> In a corner, broken, shattered  
> With no place to call your home  
> Have you ever stood alone?  
> [Peace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79i1zC0439g)

He follows the dog all over the city, through the night and into the first small hours of dawn, when the sky is all pastels and watercolor, and the ground is cold beneath his bare feet. It is nothing more than a homeless mutt, but he is drawn to it. 

He follows it past his family home, pausing for a moment until something catches the dog’s eye and sends it yapping away. Away from the rich, human smells, from the memories and regrets, from the pain he’d buried far too long ago.

It takes him past the CCG building where he used to work, past all the anger that he knows he should feel. It takes him into the 20th Ward and past the burnt out shell of that coffee shop, Anteiku. It takes him straight to where he’d died and past that, too.

Then it takes him to his old apartment, and Seidou pauses to wonder who lives there now?

Maybe it’s a kid, fresh out of college and ready to start his life? An Academy graduate with high hopes and stars in his eyes? Or a young couple who’ve been together for years and decided to move in with each other? New parents with a newborn child? An elderly couple, retired and unable to afford anything better? 

Someone comes to the window as he gazes at it from the street, a young man with brown hair and too much hope in his eyes. Seidou turns away from him and continues to follow the dog.

He follows it past his old school, then the CCG Academy, then a coffee shop with a strange name. He follows it all the way to an apartment complex that he doesn’t recognize.

It stops, sits, then looks over its shoulder at him before turning again to bark at a fluffy cat perched in one of the apartments' window sills. The cat looks at them calmly and twitches its tail, then jumps down and out of sight.

Seidou’s never really liked cats, but this one is familiar, and he decides to follow it. When he reaches the top of the stairs and looks back, the dog is still there, as if waiting for him.

He knocks on the door. 

“Takizawa?” A cat perched calmly in a window sill.

“Hello, Mado.” A yapping, homeless mutt.

He’d followed the dog all over the city. All through the night and into the first small hours of dawn. Past his family, his work, and where he’d died. And now the sky is all pastels and watercolors, reflecting in pale grey eyes, shiny with tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, look! Yet another entry into sad-poorly-written-Seidou-centric-bullshit!! Wooo!!!
> 
> Sso this is a short, rambling, awkward as hell ficlet. And by awkward, I mean grammatically and stylistically...so yeah...sorry about that :/ Basically, this is what happens when ya really wanna write but ya don't want to spend _half the night_ writing. Oh well.
> 
> Anyway, I've been listening to [EarlyRise](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_8sKR7rJrjAYxGOrNZ86-A) a lot lately and, like, half of the songs on _Colors_ fits tg perfectly. I feel like [_Faceless_](https://open.spotify.com/track/6pQ4EckYwwkKthHCRJ79sQ) and [_Overcome_](https://open.spotify.com/track/3Or3olBRQ9fGKlJj8iFqCy) are Seidou's songs, but I was listening to _Peace_ when I wrote this, so there you go. (Those last two are Spotify links, btw, I couldn't find them on YT)
> 
> Oh! I also have a Tumblr if anyone's interested in that! I post all of my fics here on AO3, but I always post [excerpts and updates](http://crmsndragonwngs.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing) there ~~so if y'all could like and reblog there too I would be eternally grateful~~.
> 
> *cough*
> 
> Uh... Holy hotlinks, Batman! 
> 
> Yeah, oh god, I need to go to bed...


End file.
